


Making it a Good Morning

by Kahlan_Amnell



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 22:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahlan_Amnell/pseuds/Kahlan_Amnell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two things that can pry Spencer from bed in the morning: good coffee and Aaron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making it a Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by emotionalfriend: 'Hotch/Reid, silk'

The morning light softly filtered through the blinds, bathing the room with a pale glow.

Spencer stirred, cracked open an eye, then promptly snuggled further into Aaron’s side.

At that moment, the alarm clock went off.

As Spencer groped for the snooze button, he heard a voice, gravelly from sleep, rumbled out, “Good morning.”

“No, not morning. It’s not morning until the coffeemaker’s done brewing.” Spencer murmured, trying to block out the sunlight by burying his face into the toned chest of his boyfriend.

Aaron stretched lazily, his toes flexing and curling as his feet and hands skimming across the silk bedsheets. The comforter that had been hanging mostly off the bed was completely dislodged by the movement, pooling onto the floor.

“You set the timer for it to be done when you would be finished with the shower. Which means you need to be up and getting ready before the coffeemaker’s done brewing.” He lifted his head, and brushed a kiss to the top of the other man’s head. “Love ya, babe.”

Aaron eased out from Spencer and stood up, eliciting a groan of protest. “C’mon; you don’t wanna be late, right?”

Spencer raised his head and glowered before softening into a smirk. “And get into trouble with my boss?” he asked, teasingly. He moved to get up from the bed.

“Well, maybe he’ll let you off with a warning this time,” Aaron deadpanned. “Now, do you want to shower first?”

Spencer headed towards the bathroom, grabbing Aaron’s wrist on the way. “Who said anything about taking turns?”


End file.
